


Imagine A Dress (Podfic)

by Jayce_Evernight



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Evernight/pseuds/Jayce_Evernight
Summary: A tryst amid velvet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Prolix Podfics





	Imagine A Dress (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Imagine a Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744460) by [RainingPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/RainingPrince). 



> OG Author Notes:  
> She/Her pronouns for Crowley, she has a penis.  
> He/Him pronouns for Aziraphale, his genitals are irrelevant.
> 
> No one else is in the building, thanks to a little celestial suggestion, Az just wanted to try out the acoustics ;)

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/jayce-evernight/episodes/Imagine-A-Dress-ectutj)  
  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-3-17/65411218-44100-2-b62598d2d3808.m4a)

**Author's Note:**

> Podficcer notes: My first ever (finished and published) podfic! I've dabbled a bit here and there but this is my first complete one. I'm still learning but I hope y'all enjoy it <3\. **This IS a repost,** I plan to delete the other work, I just wanted to keep my pseuds and accounts separate. So sorry for any confusion!


End file.
